The War II
by Sof Lovegood
Summary: Harry recovers some lost memories. (Rated T for language) Second part of my other story 'The War'


In this story I've quoted several people:

- Michy Drarry Shipper (fanfiction author). (I've taken a line from her story 'even angels fall').

- Klaus Mikaelson [Joseph Morgan] (from the TV show The Vampire Diaries) (I've actually quoted him twice so every Vampire Diaries fan might recognize the lines I took from the show).

- Damon Salvatore [Ian Somerhalder] (The line's also from The Vampire Diaries).

Alone and confused, Harry stood in a cold deserted corridor. Everything felt strange; he felt strange; _empty._ Well, how couldn't he? Harry was in the middle of a war, in which he was supposed to be the bloody hero.

There were dead bodies everywhere, blood, screams; chaos. And then, his voice... that awful, cold voice that reminded him he had to die so everybody could live their pathetic lives. He was willing to do it, anyway. His friends deserved to have children, and live long lives, and be happy. It didn't mean he felt happy with his unlucky destiny though, but he really cared about all his friends, and wanted them to be happy; even if he had to die to make it happen.

Brave and stubborn as he was (or maybe just stupid for not running away with the one he really cared about), he made his way to the forest; to his_ end_.

After that, everything was a blur.

X X X X

Harry won. It was over. It was all over. _Finally._ But, somehow, he didn't feel relieved at all.

He ran to that same corridor. It was so familiar, yet so strange. He sat and thought, until he remembered the reason why he even fought that night. Remembered falling for those cold eyes. Remembered soft bright hair... And he suddenly understood. Understood what he needed. And that thing just happened to be him.

As soon as he saw him, he ran to his side. He had to tell him what was happening, what he was feeling.

'What do you think you're doing?' - He exclaimed, disgust filling his voice.

'Just shut up and let me talk for once!' - Harry shouted. He was tired of listening, tired of remaining silent. - 'I know you hate me, and I know I'm supposed to hate you, but I just can't. I don't know what's happening. I may be crazy, but I just can't resist this' - He touched his heart with his hand - 'anymore.'

Harry kissed him. His lips were cold, but they felt familiar.

The blonde pushed him away with a shocked look on his face.

'I said enough' - Harry turned around willing to leave when a soft, delicate hand took his. 'I don't know what's going on, but I think I have to show you something' - The other boy said, his voice cold and distant as ever.

X X X X

'I still don't understand why are we here' - The dark haired boy said.

'Why should I tell you' the blonde said, looking for something inside the cabinet beside Dumbledore's office door. 'when I can show you?' - He finished the sentence while turning around with a stone basin that Harry knew was a Pensieve.

'What are you doing?' He asked clearly confused.

'You'll see' - Was the only answer he got. Pulling his wand out of his pocket, Malfoy touched the tip of it to his temple and withdrew it. A long, silver thread of memory came away, clinging to the wand-tip. It stretched until it broke. Draco tipped it into the Pensieve and moved to the side, inviting him to go first. Harry walked to the desk and plunged his face into the Pensieve's contents.

He was standing in the end of a corridor he recognised as the 2nd floor's and Malfoy was standing in front of him. Moving fast, the blonde moved foward and kissed him. It was so short that he didn't even got time to respond, as he was already pulling apart.

'I just have to say it once... you just need to hear it. I love you, Harry... And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you. That's why you can't know this. I don't deserve you... but Ginny does. Merlin, I wish you didn't have to forget this... but you do.' - Pressing a light kiss to his forehead he whispered - 'Obliviate' - And then walked away.

Harry was so shocked that he didn't notice the moment they went back to Dumbledore's office.

'I'm sorry' - Draco said. At this point, Harry was speechless. He took his face in his hands and kissed him desperately.

'Why did you do that?' - He asked when they broke the kiss.

'I thought you hated me. And, honestly, why wouldn't you? I'm an evil piece of shit' - He laughed, but it was humourless.

'Don't say that, because you're not' - Harry said, sounding very convinced.

'I am!. I've made your life miserable since first year. I tried to kill Dumbledore, for Merlin's sake!'.

'You didn't want to'.

'How do you know?'

'I just do. Listen, I know you're not angel but the truth is, Draco, even angels fall'. - He tried to kiss him again, but Malfoy moved his face to the side, making the kiss land on his cheekbone. 'What's wrong?'

'I just...' - He whispered - 'I don't deserve you'.

'What do you mean?' Harry was very confused.

'Just look at yourself! You're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light.' - He answered, smiling - 'And now look at me... I'm _pathetic_'.

Harry succeed to kiss him properly.

'Don't say that. You're a good person who didn't have a choice... Be with me; be my boyfriend. Let me show you what the world has to offer.'

Draco took his hand and smiled a bright smile.

'Let's go. I'm dying to see the look on everybody's hideous faces.' - At this point his smile had turned into his usual smirk.

Harry laughed.

X X X X

Whenever Harry and Draco entered a room hand in hand, people would stop talking. And then, after everyone processed what they saw, they'd start whispering horrible things.

'What is that?!' Ginny practically shouted to Hermione the first time she saw the couple.

'That's love' - Hermione answered.

'That's impossible! So _wrong_...' - Was Ginny's only answer.

'Well, crazy or not, that kind of love never dies' - Hermione smiled.


End file.
